


Enchanted

by anghellic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear I will fill this tag if no one else will, M/M, Rare Pair, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghellic/pseuds/anghellic
Summary: In which England realizes that he's in love.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Hetalia Amino. You can find this fic there under the username 'awesome prussian'

"I think I love him."

England thought this to himself when he saw a smile on Norway's face. It was only a small one, barely there. But he saw it (And he's lucky that he did) and he's enchanted by how beautiful he looks. 

Seeing the Nordic country smile was a rare event in itself. It was only reserved for his fairy friends and his little brother. He would like to think that he himself was the reason behind that smile. Perhaps it is. After all, it was only the two of them. That's when he realized that he's screwed.

"Oh my god, I love him!" He groans later that evening. He was, for some reason, talking to France. What's more shocking, however, was that he was talking to France while he was sober. 

In reply, the Frenchman laughed and clapped his back, "It's about time you realized that, mon ami~"

England then ignored him for a week. 

Many years have passed. Now, England is standing in front of the altar. He sees the happiness in Norway's eyes as he finishes his vows and realized how lucky he is. He feels the tears well up in his eyes and immediately blinks them away. He ignores the other countries' cheers as he is pulled into a kiss by his (now) husband.

"I know I love him..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship but it's so rare! There should be more fics about this ship!


End file.
